Disgaea
by Eustass-Kidoune
Summary: Résumé en cours désolé, tous ce que je peut vous dire c'est que c'est un ShachiXOc et qu'il peut y avoir du lemon bientôt
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation de l'Oc:**

Haru

Fruit du démon: Aucun

Age: 20 ans

Physique: Cheveux rose en une longue et épaisse tresse, yeux bleu, petite poitrine, de taille moyenne...

Statut: Heart pirate's, Médecin en Phytothérapie (médecine fondée sur les extraits de plantes et les principes actifs naturels)

Caractère: Joyeuse, souriante, impudique, un peu bête, enfantine, créative, admiratif en vers son capitaine et un peu perverse sur les bord.

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaine qu' Haru a rejoins les Heart's pirate. Elle s'y plaisait merveilleusement bien. Tous le monde l'appréciait, et elle c'était fait deux bon amis Shachi et Penguin.

Lorsque Haru avait un problème elle n'hésitait pas et aller se confier à ses deux amis. Le capitaine l'appréciait aussi beaucoup, elle en apprenais toujours plus sur la médecine grâce à son capitaine pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'admiration. Avant elle ne savait pas se défendre mais maintenant elle commençait à maîtriser peu à peu les arts martiaux.  
Aujourd'hui les Heart Pirate's avaient passé une journée sans embrouilles, Ils venaient de finir le repas du soir. Shachi et Penguin se trouvaient dans leurs chambre. on toqua à la porte.

-"Yo ! Je viens passer la soirée avec vous" dis elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils lui répondirent avec un sourire. Ils était tous les deux par terre en train de lire un livre, Penguin sur le ventre, la main sous le menton et Shachi sur le dos la tête posé sur son ami les pieds en l'air. Haru s'avança est demanda à Shachi:

-Je peut mettre ma tête sur ton ventre?

-Oui bien sur

Elle fis un sourire satisfait que Shachi lui rendis et elle s'allongea au sol la tête sur lui.  
Haru regarda le visage de celui-ci pour voir au cas ou un quelconque signe de douleurs y était son visage évoquait plus de la satisfaction qu'autre chose.  
Haru pris un petit sac qui était dans la poche de sa combinaison. Il était magnifiquement brodé de fleurs. Dans ce sac se trouver des perles de toute les couleurs, de toute les taille et de toutes les formes. Elle pris soin de prendre des perles dont les couleurs se mariaient bien entre elles et deux perles d'un bleu qui était presque semblable à celui de ses yeux. Haru commença alors à faire deux bracelets.

***

Haru avait fini un des bracelet et avait presque terminé le deuxième.  
Et voila elle à bouclée la dernière boucle pour rassembler toute les perles. Les deux bracelet avait respectivement une seul perle du magnifique bleu. Il était tard elle s'endormit sur Shachi qui n'avait pas bouger depuis, tout comme Penguin d'ailleurs. Mais Haru n'avait pas un sommeille calme, elle se mis à bouger. L'endormie se retourna et pris Shachi dans les bras pour le sérer contre sa poitrine. Shachi commença à saigner du nez et à rougir fortement.

-Euh...

Penguin qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait regarda Shachi.

-Ahahah! T'en a de la chance Shachi !

-La ferme c'est pas drôle ! Imagine si elle se réveille !

-Je serais toi j'en profiterais, et puis tu sais très bien que se genre de chose ne la gêne pas

-Mais je vais finir par faire une hémorragie nasale !

Celle qui était endormis se réveilla toujours sur Shachi:

-Qu'es ce que je fiche là?

Elle baisa la tête et vit Shachi le nez en sang:

-Aah Shachi! Qu'es qu'il c'est passé?! Pourquoi tu saigne?!

Penguin pouffa de rire à la vu de cette scène. Haru regarda celui-ci avec un air intrigué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien

-Ouff...Mais pourquoi il saigne du nez?

-Laisse tomber, dis il avant de rire encore une fois.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La matinée venait de se terminer il était maintenant l'heure du repas. Tous les Heart's pirate était à table, mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, c'était Shachi. Haru se mis à table, elle pris sa fourchette impatiente de manger le bon repas que Ban avait préparé, mais Penguin la stoppa:

-Quoi? J'allais manger euh!, dis elle avec une mine déçue.

Penguin rigola en voyant son visage.

-Cela serais gentil si tu pouvais emmener ce plat à Shachi, il est en train de travailler il serait mieux ne pas trop le déranger, annonça il en pointant du doigt le plateau repas.

-Bon très bien

Elle pris alors le plateau repas et partis dans les couloirs en boudant. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Shachi. Elle s'avança vers le bureau:

-...Shachi?

Pas de réponse de celui-ci cars il était en train de dormir sur son bureau les bras croisés. Du moins c'est ce qu' Haru pensa, Shachi faisait semblant de dormir.

"Il est en train de travailler il vaut mieux ne pas trop le déranger " dis elle en imitant la voix de Penguin. Ahahah! Tu parle il pionce !...Oh c'est quoi?

En effet Haru venais de remarquer quelque chose sous les bras de Shachi, cela semblait être un dessin, mais elle ne le voyait pas assez pour distinguer ce qui était dessiné. Curieuse, elle n'hésitât pas et poussa sans gêne Shachi. Plus Haru poussait le faux endormit plus celui-ci paniquait.

-Ooh!, dis elle avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles

Haru découvrit un beau dessin en encre ou elle était représentée:

-Comme il dessine bien!

Shachi se mis à sourire à l'entente de ce compliment. Haru revint à la réalité en secouant sa tête et déposa le plateau sur le bureau. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le dessin et repartit impatiente de pouvoir enfin manger les bon plats de Ban. Shachi attendit un petit moment afin d'être sur qu'elle soit bien partit et jeta un petit coup d'œil sur son dessin:

-C'est vrai que je dessine bien... Oh merde le cœur ! Pitié faite qu'elle n'ai pas vu le cœur !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin tout les Heart's pirate était au rendez-vous dans la salle à manger pour être sur d'avoir au moins une gaufre que Ban avait cuisiner pour le petit déjeuner. Haru était la première venu, elle bondis par derrière sur Ban en s'accrochant comme une fol à son coup:

-C'est près? C'est près? C'est près? Dis moi que c'est près, j'ai les crocs!

-Oui c'est près ne t'inquiète pas. Arrête tu m'étranglé s'il te plait.

-Oooouuuiiii !

Elle lâcha le cuisinier et sauta sur l'une chaise. Ban servi Haru en voyant son impatience. Des bruits de pas rapide se fessait entendre à l'extérieur de la cuisine, tous d'un coup la porte s'ouvris laissant tous les Heart's rentrer en se bousculant:

-Gaauuufre !

"... et tous sa pour des gaufres" se mis à penser le cuisinier.

Une fois tous les Heart's assis, c'était une bataille sans merci pour avoir le plus de gaufres dans l'estomac. Certain manger le plus vite possible pour être sur dans avoir plus et d'autre piqué dans les assiettes de leurs amis. Tous était heureux de pouvoir manger ce qui était s'en doute les meilleurs gaufres du mondes. Pourtant, il en avait un qui ne manger pas et sa Haru l'avait remarquer:

-Tu mange pas Shachi?

Haru avait était peut-être un peu bête mais elle voyait bien que quelques chose n'allais pas.

-Euh... Non

-Mais pourquoi tu aime les gaufres pourtant, non?

-Oui mais je n'ai... pas faim

Penguin regarda Shachi d'un ère inquiet avec un peu de curiosité. Celui-ci soupira en voyant qu'il ne répondez pas honnêtement à Haru. Le petit déjeuner passa comme sa, le pauvre Shachi était harcelé de question de la part d'Haru. Celle-ci fini ces gaufres et partit sur le pont en se posant tout un tas de question. Penguin lui est aller rejoindre Shachi qui erré dans les couloirs avec toujours sa petite mine triste, il marchèrent tous les deux cote à cote:

-Qu'es qu'il va pas Shachi?

-Rien

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile

Shachi soupira à cette remarque:

-Si je te le dis tu va te foutre de ma gueule

-Eh bien, je te garantie pas que je ne dirais rien... Bref! Dis moi pourquoi tu à le moral à zéro, dis il avec un petit sourire.

-...

-Aller quoi !

-Rooh dac' tu à gagner je suis am...

Shachi aller finir s'a phrase mais il se stoppa net lorsque il vis qu'Haru passée par là. Penguin lui fis un "salut" de la main, Shachi n'en fis pas de même il resta la tête baissé jusqu'à qu'elle parte. Mais même si Shachi cacher du mieux qu'il pouvais son visage il avait rougis et cela n'avait manquer à la vigilance de son ami qu'il le nargua:

-Toi t'es amoureux !

-Je penser bien que tu te foutrait de ma gueule !

Penguin se mis à rire et Shachi à bouder:

-Mais, en faite il y a pas que sa...

Penguin s'arrêta de rire est regarda son ami curieux:

-Oh, qu'es qu'il y à alors?

-... Bin tu c'est hier je n'était pas venu manger avec tous le monde

-Oui tu était rester dans ta chambre, et alors?

Shachi commencer à avoir une tête qui montrer qu'il était de plus en plus gêner:

-Eh bien en faite je travailler pas, je dessiner...

-S'a m'étonne pas ! Baka !

Penguin le frappa légèrement sur la tête:

-Laisse moi finir! Quand elle est venu m'apporter le plat, elle à vu mon dessin est c'était elle que j'avais dessiner...

-Ou veut tu en venir?

-Et à coté d'elle j'ai dessiner un...

-Un?

-Un cœur!

Penguin explosa littéralement de rire et enquiquina Shachi pendant toute la soirée jusqu'à se qu'ils aye se coucher.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

"Capitaine! île en vue" annonça Penguin.

"Très bien, tout le monde sur le pont !" répondit Law.

Tout l'équipage obéis et se retrouva donc sur le pont.

-Penguin et Ban vous, vous renseignez sur la durée de rechargement du Log Pose, Shachi et Haru vous irez faire les courses, Bepo et moi on ira chercher des instruments médicaux. On se rejoins ici a 18 h.

-Aye aye capitaine!

Tous l'équipage partit donc effectuer les taches que leur avait assigné leur capitaine. Une heure plus tard, Shachi et Haru eux, avaient bientôt finis.

"Voila, il ne reste plus que ça à acheter et on aura finit " dit Shachi a Haru en lui montrant une liste que Ban le cuisinier lui avait donner.  
"Ok" lui lança t-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Shachi.

-T'es tout rouge ça va?  
-O-Oui n-ne t'inquiète pas  
Il prirent donc la route du dernier magasin, où il devaient se rendre quand Haru se fit bousculer.

-Eh! tu pourrais faire attention la tulipe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?! Hurla la concernée Tulipe en se retournant, et qui n'étais autre que: Eustass "cap'tain" Kidd.

Aussitôt Kidd attrapa Haru par la gorge et la plaqua contre un mur. Shachi tenta d'intervenir mais Killer lui mit la lame sous la gorge pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

-Excuse toi!

-"J-jamais ! C-c'est a toi de t'excuser c'est toi qui m'as bousculé!" Haleta t-elle.

-"Très bien, tan pis pour toi" lança Kidd un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Haru n'eu pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi de ce sourire, qu'elle s'entit quelque chose de froid et dure venait de lui être planté dans le ventre.  
Kidd venait de lui planter la lame de son poignard (précédemment accrocher a sa ceinture ventrale) dans le corps .  
Il lâcha Haru qui s'effondra au sol, le sang coulant abondement de son corps. Shachi avait regarder la scène impuissant, dans ses yeux on pouvait très bien discerner la tristesse et la haine qu'il portait désormais à Kidd.  
Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme masqué et fonça vers le roux, poignard en main. Kidd utilise son fruit du démon, l'arme échappa aux mains de Shachi.

"Repel."

A peine ces mots prononcés, le couteau alla se loger dans l'épaule du mécanicien, qui écarquilla les yeux et cria ensuite de douleur.  
Il s'effondra à genoux, une main sur sa blessure.  
Kidd utilisa à nouveau son fruit du démon et envoya son bras métallique sur Shachi qui se retrouva éjecté contre un mur. Durant l'impact , sa tête heurta violemment le mur.  
Les deux dernières choses que vit Shachi avant de s'évanouir furent le sourire satisfait de Kidd et Haru, inconsciente au sol.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Shachi se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Son épaule soignée et le reste de ses blessures aussi. Il se leva douloureusement, et regarda autour de lui.

Il aperçu Haru étendue sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, les perfusions aux bras. Une machine l'aidait à respirer, signe qu'elle n'étais surement pas morte.

Shachi se sentait profondément coupable. Il n'avait pas sut protéger sa nakama...pire,Il n'avait pas su protéger son amour ! Il avait été impuissant!

Il s'approcha du lit et pris délicatement la main d'Haru et s'effondra en pleurs. C'est a cet instant que Penguin entra et découvrit Shachi contre le lit d'Haru les larmes au yeux.

Penguin se doutait bien que son nakama aurait cette réaction en voyant l'état de santé d'Haru.

-Shachi, est-ce que ça va?

-Je... Je suis un idiot...

-Ne dit pas ça... elle est en vie c'est le principal. Le capitaine la sauvé.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien après m'être évanoui.

-Eh bien... On t'as entendus crier donc on as accourus. Quand on est arrivés Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd allait t'achever, mais le capitaine l'en a empêché. Ils se sont battus. Puis, Kidd fut grièvement blessé alors ils sont partis. On vous a ramené et le capitaine a opéré Haru.

-... Tout est de ma faute... Je suis faible...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Baka?! Ce n'étais pas ta faute! Personne de l'équipage n'aurais pus le battre!

-...

Shachi avait les yeux comme vide, mais on voyait tous de même de la tristesse et du remord.

-Shachi?

Le concerné effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche et quitta l'infirmerie sous les yeux d'un Penguin plus qu'inquiet. Shachi croisa plusieurs membres de l'équipage durant sa traversé du sous-marin, mais ne prêta aucune attention a ces derniers. Une fois arrivé a sa cabine il s'y enferma pour se lamenter sur son propre sort.

Cela faisait 2 jours que Haru et Shachi avaient été attaqués par Kidd.

Deux jours que Haru était dans le coma et que Shachi ne mangait quasiment rien en se sentant toujours aussi coupable...

Penguin s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Un fois le repas de midi terminé il se rendit à la cabine de Law et toqua. Une fois que Law l'y invita , il entra et referma la porte. Le brun était assis a son bureau, un livre sous les yeux, comme d'habitude.

-Que me veut tu Penguin?

-Capitaine je suis désolé de vous déranger. C'est que... je m'inquiètes beaucoup pour Shachi.

" Comment ça?" Lui dit Law levant les yeux de sa lecture.

-Cela fait 2 jours qu'il ne mange quasiment rien... il n'a pas non plus dit un seul mot depuis ce qui c'est passé.

-Et que veut tu que je fasse?

-A vrai dire... je sais pas... Il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé... Il dit que c'est sa faute si elle est dans cet état.

-Je vois. Mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire. Il ne doit pas se sentir coupable. il n'y peux rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-C'est-ce que je me tues a lui répéter! mais il ne veux pas m'écouter.

-Hum... Si il veux pas écouter son meilleur ami je ne vois ce qu' on peux faire d'autres. On ne peux pas le forcer à manger...

-Quand est ce qu'Haru se réveillera ?

-Avec un peu de chance, elle se réveillera demain

-Bien

A ces mots Penguin sortit de la cabine de son capitaine s'inquiétant encore de l'état de Shachi.

Shachi était pensif, il pris une grande inspiration et dis:

-Oui je vais le faire... c'est mieux pour tous le monde !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le soleil n'étais pas encore levé et tous l'équipage dormait encore paisiblement. Sauf une certaine personne, qui n'étais autre que Shachi.

En fait, Shachi étais réveillé et se dirigeait vers le pont un sac a dos en main. Il traversa le sous-marin à pas de loup pour éviter de réveiller ses nakamas.

Une fois arriver sur le pont, il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait réveillé personne.

-Shachi?

Il n'avait réveillé personne, mais il avait oublier qu'il y à toujours un garde pour la nuit. Et au grand malheur de Shachi pour cette nuit c'était Penguin qui montait la garde...

"Merde..."

Shachi avait presque soupiré ce mot

-Tu part en ville ?

Un voile noir se posa sur les yeux de Shachi. Il posa un dernier regard sur celui qui était pour lui, son meilleur ami et sauta du pont pour atteindre les terres.

-Attend ! Shachi ! Qu'es que tu fait ? Répond moi !

Shachi avait pris la fuite sous les yeux de son nakama. Son plan était fichu, lui qui voulait passé inaperçus c'était raté ! Il couru le plus vite possible et se cacha dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Penguin avait tellement peur que son meilleur ami fasse une connerie. Pris de panique il se précipita a la cabine de son capitaine:

-Capitaine !

Le capitaine en question sursauta de son lit:

-Bon sang Penguin combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas me réveiller comme ça !

-Shachi est partit !

-Quoi?!

Il était hors de question pour Law qu'un de ces nakama parte ainsi sans son autorisation . le capitaine enfila son sweet et pris son nadochi.

Penguin lui, était partis réveiller quelques membres d'équipage pour aider les recherches. Ainsi, ils partirent en direction de la ville.

Shachi était épuisé après avoir courut ; il décida de se reposer dans une des rues sombre où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il s'essaya contre le mur et mis sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Il pleura , se baffant mentalement a cause de ces conneries. Il se répétait sans cesse "Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?".

" Shachi... "

Penguin avait retrouver son nakama.

Shachi leva la tête pour poser les yeux sur celui-ci. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues... il voulait arrêter de pleurait mais en vain.

-Shachi reviens, on est tous inquiet... Tous le monde te cherche.

-Je ne reviendrais pas...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-je ne reviendrais pas. Je n'ai pas su la protéger, et j'ai trahis la confiance que le capitaine avait placé en moi. Je suis pas digne d'être un pirate. Je suis faible, ne dis pas le contraire... Je l'ai toujours été. Je n'aurais jamais dus rejoindre l'équipage...

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?

-Je quitte l'équipage...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Penguin était étonné, il n'auras jamais crus entendre ses mots de la part de Shachi.

-T'es vraiment un idiot Shachi...

Il avait dis ça sur un ton calme pourtant il éprouvait de la haine et de la tristesse, même si, sur son visage cela ne se voyait pas. Il semblait comme... neutre.

Shachi était étonné : il pensait qu'il serait énervé et pourtant, tout ce qu'il a fit c'est se retourner sans un mot avec toujours cette attitude neutre.

Malgré les apparences, il était tourmenté par cette situation. Shachi quant à lui se releva en essuyant ces larmes.

Il partis déambuler dans les rues tels un zombie en se disant "Qu'es ce que je vais devenir ?".

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans un bar pour essayer d'oublier ces peines grâce à l'alcool, il rencontra un visage qui lui était bien familier. C'était Law.

il regarda Shachi droit dans les yeux avec un air qui semblait bien vouloir dire "On va parler tous les deux".

-Je t'ai enfin trouver Shachi...

Shachi fronça les sourcil

-Je ne rev...

Shachi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Law le coupa:

-Pourquoi est tu partis ?

Shachi baissa la tête.

-J'attends...

"vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis partis..." comença t'il tendis que les larmes montaient à ses yeux

"je n'ai pas su protéger un de mes nakama !" acheva t'il

Law soupira

-C'est juste pour cela... tu sais comme moi que personne n'aurais réussi à le battre... elle ne t'en voudra pas alors reviens.

Shachi avait toujours la tête baissais n'osant pas regarder son ancien capitaine dans  
les yeux.

-Non! Je ne mérite pas d'être un Heart pirate!

A ces mots Law plaqua Shachi contre le mur à coup de nadochi sous la gorge. Les lunette de celui-ci vola laissant paraitre ces magnifique yeux en pleur.

-Ecoute, tu est un membre de l'équipage tu ne partira jamais comme ça ! Je sais très  
bien que tu aime Haru et que tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-... Elle dois me haïr...

-Bien sur que non ! Shachi, elle t'aime beaucoup et, crois moi elle tien à toi. Alors, reviens fait le pour que vous restiez ensemble...

Shachi s'arrêta de pleurer, il était rassuré.

-Bien, capitaine

Shachi fis un sourire a son capitaine. Law retira enfin son nadochi de sous la gorge de son nakama. Shachi se baissa pour récupérer ces lunette avant de les mettre sur  
le nez.

"Capitaine vous l'avez retrouvé ! "

Les heart pirates qui recherchaient Shachi venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop d'embrouille entre le capitaine et son nakama. Ils  
repartirent tous au submersible la conscience tranquille, ils retrouvèrent sur le pont.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

C'était Haru qui venait de crier en voyant Shachi. Elle lui sauta dessus.

-Tu est de retour je m'inquiétais tellement! et tu ma manqué !

Haru pris Shachi dans ces bras en le serrant très fort. Il lui rendis bien cette étreinte avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Shachi aimait vraiment sentir la chaleur du corps d'Haru.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, Haru...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après avoir fait escale sur une île, chaques Heart's pirate avaient été chargés d'une corvée comme d'habitude. Shachi et Haru pour leur part, étaient chargés d'aller faire quelques course pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île.

-C'étais drôlement long... c'est dingue tous ce qu'il faut comme nourritures... Oh Shachi regarde !

Haru venait de remarquer un petit magasin qui vendait toutes sortes de bikinis et de sous-vêtements. Elle courut vers la vitrine où étaient disposés quelques articles.

-Dis Shachi...

Elle se retourna vers celui-ci est pris une mine de chien battu:

-Tu veut bien m'acheter un bikini ?

-Désolé mais je peut pas c'est l'argent du capi...

Haru le coupas en prenant un air encore plus attendrissant:

-S'il te plaît...

Il évita de regarder Haru dans les yeux mais il craqua:

-Ok...

Shachi savait pertinemment qu'il allais se faire "tuer" par son capitaine si ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il avait dépensé son argent pour autre chose que de la nourritures. Mais ils rentrèrent tous de même tous les deux dans le magasin.  
il ne fallu pas plus d'une minute pour qu'Haru prenne toute une pile de bikini. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir Shachi:

-Je veut tout ceux là !

-Euh...

Le pauvre Shachi ne pouvait pas dire "Oui" au risque de subir une terrible sentence de la pars de son capitaine. ( Déjà que l'achat d'un moindre bikini pourrais lui causé une bonne punition...)

-Désolé, mais tu doit en prendre qu'un seul.

Haru fis une mine déçue en entendent cette réponse:

-Rho...! Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que le capitaine ne veut pas qu'on utilise trot son argent.

-Radin !

-Eh c'est pas ma faute !

Le temps que cela monte au cerveau d'Haru elle répliqua:

-Alors, ça veut dire... que tu risque d'être puni si tu m'achète la moindre babiole ?

-Euh... Oui

-Tu fais ça pour me faire plaisirs ?

Shachi commença a rougir:

-... Oui

Haru fis un grand sourire et pris Shachi dans les bras pour le faire un petit bisou sur la joue en le remerciant:

-Merci Shachi !

Shachi rougissais encore plus alors qu'Haru repris son énorme pile d'articles pour en retirer quelques un afin de faire son choix.  
Après quelques minute de réflexion, Haru hésitait toujours sur deux bikini:

-J'arrive pas à me décider...

-... Tu n'a qu'a les essayer

-C'est une superbe idée Shachi !

Haru pris les deux bikini et rentra dans l'une des cabines vide. Elle commença alors à se changer. Elle ressortie avec l'un des bikini sur elle, c'étais un 2 pièces rose bonbon avec comme motif des quadriller blanc.

-Alors il me vas bien ?

Shachi admira surtout la silhouette d'Haru : c'étais la première fois qu'il là voyait un minimum dénudé.  
Shachi venait de reprendre ces esprits, et comptait lui donner son avis mais Haru rentra de nouveau dans la cabine en disant:

-Attend j'essaye l'autre !

-*Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui donné mon avis...*

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Haru ressortie enfin avec l'autre bikini, d'ailleurs Shachi étais impatient de revoir sa silhouette. Il rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle portait le moindre petit décolleté, (surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait mis la tête dans sa poitrine...) Ce bikini lui étais violet foncé voir bleu.

-Alors ? Tu me préfère dans quel bikini ?

-Tu est vraiment très... mignonne dans les deux...

Il avait toujours les joue rouge car il ne décollait pas son regard des formes d'Haru.

-Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment Shachi... je ne sais toujours pas le quel prendre !

-Mais je pencherais plus pour celui-ci

-Très bien alors je le prends !

Haru, heureuse de son achat repartis avec Shachi au sous-marin.


End file.
